


Late Night Coping Mechanisms

by Melliebae



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melliebae/pseuds/Melliebae
Summary: This takes place just after the events of Episode 17.---Kogami pours himself a third glass. He pulls up a chair and sits beside her, leaning in to see what is on her screen. It looks like she is going over Kagari's history with the MWPSB. He imagines she is looking for any signs of rebellion, questionable behavior, or any other criteria to paint him as a run away.“You won't find any,” Kogami says firmly.Akane is quick to answer, to defend her actions, “I don't believe Kagari ran off.” She sounds defensive. “I'm looking for a way to convince someone else that he didn't run off. Here, look at this.” She gestures to a spot on the screen.Kogami leans in a bit more. She has been compiling a brief report of his entire career history, including anything possibly incriminating and defending that action with details of the case. This is what Kogami has always admired about her. Neither of them need to question why they are up so late, why bother going over old cases until your eyes are red. They understand one another.





	Late Night Coping Mechanisms

He couldn't sleep. He never could sleep, but this night, it was bothering him. Everyone else had retired to their room or welcoming home away from work. Imagining them all aisleep in their beds, able to set aside their jobs and everything for some shut eye boggled his mind. How could they?

Maybe this was the problem with his hue. He just couldn't let shit go.

Kogami pushes himself from his couch, his brow furrowed. Maybe he would review the cases again. A million times over he had reviewed them, but maybe one, just one more look, one more long night of careful review, and something would click.

When he opens the door to the office, he isn't alone. Akane is there, in front of her computer, her back toward him. She has moved a small fan to blow directly onto her face, resting upon her desk where he could see it. Her hair blows lightly in the breeze. Beside her are two bottles and a half-empty glass. He notices one of the bottles is half-empty as well. He wonders if she drank all of that. She's a small woman. It looks a lot like booze.

He approaches her slowly. She makes no indication of noticing his approach. He briefly entertains the idea of scaring her before quickly changing his mind. He has these thoughts sometimes. These playful urges he picked up from Kagari. His chest pangs a little at the thought of Kagari.

He picks up the half empty bottle and heads for the cafeteria. They haven't spoken at all yet and he just leaves her there. She wasn't startled at all by his presence. His hands are shakey as he pours himself a drink into a fresh glass. Immediately, he downs the entire thing. It isn't terrible, but it's still alcohol, and he downs a second glass to get the feeling as fast and painless as possible. He has always hated the taste.

When he returns, this time he can just barely see Akane's face, lit up by the computer screen. They have only the dim lights on as it is well past working hours. He thinks it must be at least midnight. He expects Akane to be smashed, but she isn't. She looks composed and logical. He thinks he must have been gone far longer than he thought since Akane has started on the second bottle.

“Masaoka's stash. The first bottle was already open,” Akane answers no one. Kogami stands over her at a short distance. He can't see what is on her screen. The screens are protected from wandering eyes. Only someone head-on at a close distance can see the screen with any detail.

Kogami pours himself a third glass. He pulls up a chair and sits beside her, leaning in to see what is on her screen. It looks like she is going over Kagari's history with the MWPSB. He imagines she is looking for any signs of rebellion, questionable behavior, or any other criteria to paint him as a run away.

“You won't find any,” Kogami says firmly.

Akane is quick to answer, to defend her actions, “I don't believe Kagari ran off.” She sounds defensive. “I'm looking for a way to convince someone else that he didn't run off. Here, look at this.” She gestures to a spot on the screen.

Kogami leans in a bit more. She has been compiling a brief report of his entire career history, including anything possibly incriminating and defending that action with details of the case. This is what Kogami has always admired about her. Neither of them need to question why they are up so late, why bother going over old cases until your eyes are red. They understand one another.

Closer to her now, he notices her cheeks are a little bit pink. She takes another sip of the drink, seemingly waiting for his response. He gulps. She is logical, composed. How is she not more affected by the alcohol? He downs his third glass.

“So?” she questions. Kogami realizes he was distracted. He isn't even sure exactly what she wanted him to look at. She gestures again to a specific case from a couple of years ago, one Kogami was on. Kagari was the other dog that day.

He remembers that day. Kagari went missing on a case when they were short on men and needed to split up. Their comms were down, so there was no option to call for back-up. Kogami caught the criminal, a real nasty one. One of his decompostion cases gone wrong, where he missed and it made a huge mess of a blood-and-guts trail as he chased the guy down. Kogami that day remembers being furious. He went back to the office without his Inspector, covered for Kagari. But the next morning, when Kogami came in early because he knew he had to report that Kagari was missing, sure enough there he was. Kagari was at the office unaffected, at his computer logging his report on the case from the day before. “Yo, Ko!” was all he had said. Kogami checked if Kagari had flagged any city psycho-pass readers with no results. They didn't discuss the incident further. It was too dangerous for anyone to find out.

“I can't decide if this hurts or helps Kagari. He fails to file his report with immediacy, a mistake we all know results in inaccuracy. What stopped him from filing a same-day report? It is the only time he has ever done this in his career history working here at the MWPSB.” Akane sounds so composed. Kogami is already feeling a little foggy. Not drunk by any means. He's drinking on any empty stomach and there's a warm hum, a relaxing glow about him.

“Enforcers often fail to report same-day,” Kogami says, leaning back slightly. Why would an Enforcer feel any incentive to follow all of the protocols?

“That's just it, Mr. Kogami,” Akane says sternly. “The only Enforcer to ever fail to file a report in a timely manner is you. And Kagari, that one time.”

Kogami is a little surprised by this. Akane finishes off her glass. He notices she doesn't pour another one. She just resumes typing and clicking away to finish her report. Judging by the recent dates of the cases she is looking through, it appears she is almost finished with her report. Her foot is bouncing idly under the table, the only hint that she is maybe feeling a bit anxious. Most likely to finish off the report.

Kogami closes his eyes, relaxed, maybe finally able to doze off with the light buzz doing its work. Akane suddenly pushes away from her desk, briefly facing Kogami. It's the first time she has looked at him all night. Her face is pink at the tips of her cheek bones, but she's otherwise unaffected as she wheels her chair across the way to Kagari's computer. Kogami suppresses a chuckle and follows her there.

Akane, using her Inspector credentials, goes through all of Kagari's files. She is checking the time stamps on all of his reports, almost in a frenzy. She doesn't seem tired at all.

Kogami is feeling the alcohol's unavoidable beckoning to the toilet at this point. He leaves her to it, getting up to use the restroom without a word. He hums to himself as he washes his hands, thinking of Akane's flushed cheeks. Her bouncing foot. The curve of her waist below her breasts, the smooth skin of her thighs when her skirt comes up just so slightly...

He splashes water on his face, taking a second to think of anything other than Akane's gorgeous body and sexy determination. The way she powers through writing that report with sheer force and confidence. It's hot.

Once he's composed himself, Kogami makes his way back to the office. He hears music floating gently down the hallway. He peeks in before entering. Akane is standing now, her hand gently resting on the back of the chair, swaying her hips slightly. Ever so slightly. He likely wouldn't have ever noticed if this wasn't Akane Tsunemori.

Ok. So maybe she is affected. Just a little. He doesn't know what's gotten into him (other than alcohol), but he notices himself walking to the beat of the music with a little too much bounce in his step as he approaches her.

“Do you think these are registered bands, Mr. Kogami?” Akane asks, turning around, her hands shifting to remain on the back of the chair, only now behind her. She is still swaying slightly, her silky brown hair moving around her face. The song changes to something she seems to enjoy even more, something a bit more pop, and she releases her hands from the chair. Kogami inhales sharply as her hand takes his and she spins herself under his arm, then giggles a bit. Almost as if she realizes what she has done, she tenses suddenly, no longer swaying, yet still holding his hand between them. “I've never heard anything like it,” she says.

Kogami is confused. He has courted before. Flirted, touched, fucked, all those things. But it had been a while and he was never much of a drinker. He respected Akane in a way he couldn't quite describe. He admired her, adored her, would do anything to protect her. It wasn't a familiar feeling. He usually either had sexual feelings for a woman or he didn't. It was once much easier to parse.

Akane drops his hand. He has hesitated for too long. But that's good, right? She's 20, and amazing, and he's a latent criminal pushing 30 soon. He doesn't want anything like that with Akane Tsunemori.

Right?

He has heard this music before. It was Kagari's and after practically living together in this jail cell of a work space, your rooms just down the hall from one another, you tend to become familiar with another person's entire music library. This time, the music sounds different. Akane is in a full sway now, her eyes closed. The music feels like it is coming out of her, out of Akane herself, the melody hummed through her soft lips.

Or he's a little buzzed.

“I doubt anyone at the MWPSB would allow unregistered music to stay stored in their computers,” Kogami finally answers. “Certainly not a dedicated Inspector such as yourself, Akane Tsunemori.”

Akane gives a hmm in response to that, twirls herself around slowly. She's not a particularly good dancer, but Kogami loves it. He's watching every curve and move of her body like he must memorize it for the future. He will never see this again, surely.

In her twirling, she accidentally brushes her arm against his thigh. His breath hitches in his throat. She seems to think nothing of it. She's so breathtaking. The strongest woman he has ever met in his life.

Without thinking, he grabs her wrist harshly, then gently pulls her close to him. She looks surprised, but follows without question. He brings his arms up to the back of her shoulders and sways with her. He's also not a great dancer, he knows this, but at this proximity that's not even the point. He's firm and strong as he embraces her. She looks up at him, places her hand on his chest. He closes his eyes, wraps his arms more fully around her. She leans in to the embrace, her body against his chest.

Until she accidentally brushes up against a very obvious erection. He stops swaying, waits. She doesn't squeak, or pull away, or lean in more. She just continues to look up into his eyes, her body still swaying. There must be something in his face that concerns her, because all she says is, “Kogami...” on a sweet breath.

Something inside of him snaps. He picks her up into his arms and carries her away from the office. He doesn't dare look at her face for fear that he finds anything reminiscent of distaste or shock written there.

“Stop!” Akane says suddenly as they get to the door to his private chambers. He sets her down, still not daring to look at her. Using her Inspector authority, she keys in privacy settings to last for the next 24 hours. Then she turns and looks in his eyes, and finally he allows himself to look. She looks comfortable, confident. He had always assumed she had never done this before, that she was some innocent girl. He now realizes how stupid and stereotypically male that was. And predatory. The confident woman before him is a million times more sexy than the shy, virgin one of his dreams.

They move into his room together. As soon as the door closes behind them, she is on him, removing his shirt. He helps work the shirt over his head, but she is already on his chest, kissing at his nipples, sucking and licking them. Her hand is tracing its away along his abs, careful to avoid his bandages. Not only is she confident and experienced, but she also knows what she wants and goes after it.

She is pushing him backwards until he sits on the couch. She unbuttons her shirt, revealing a pink bra. Kogami feels himself immediately get unbearably hard. He needs friction, stimulation. He watches as Akane removes her shoes and pulls her skirt up to her belly button. She raises an eyebrow at him, looks at his crotch. Following suit, he kicks off his pants as fast as possible, leaving them both in their underwear, save for Akane's skirt that is not really on her body. Akane slips off her skin-tone stockings, then straddles him.

Kogami hears himself moan and briefly entertains how interesting of a reaction that is for him. He can feel her soaked panties against his barely clothed erection. The angle is a bit uncomfortable, but Akane seems to know. She pulls down the hem of his boxer briefs to release his full erection.

Kogami is breathless. His skin is on fire. Her hands touch his throbbing cock. He is leaking at the tip, and she dips her finger in and swirls it around the head while making firm eye contact. Her lips are slightly parted. Kogami buries his hand in her hair and pulls her to him. He shoves his tongue into her mouth, greeted immediately by her wetness. The slick against slick makes him shiver and he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, hard. She gasps in response when he lets go with a pop. Her eyelashes flick down to take in the sight of his cock. She is now stroking up and down and looks back into his eyes.

Kogami feels like he is melting. He wants so badly to hold her down and slip inside, between her legs. He wants to open her up with his cock, slide in and out all night long, until they are both soaked from her pussy.

Kogami pulls her in for another kiss. She gasps into his mouth and continues to stroke his shaft, top to bottom, stopping every now and then to twist her hand on his head. With this new angle, he holds her firmly with one hand, keeping her from falling back onto the floor. She leans in fully, trusting his strength. His other hand works its way down her covered breasts, her stomach, her hips, until his fingers are pressed firmly against her wet panties. He rubs there, his breath frantic as he feels just how soaked she is. Without thinking, he slips her panties to the side and sinks one finger fully into her folds.

It's still not the right angle, but Kogami feels Akane sigh and shake against him. She lifts her hips to hover above him, pressing her body fully against him. He understands easily. He brings both of his hands to her from behind, pulling the panties aside once more and sinking in 2 fingers. She is wet and ready for him, easily accommodating the thickness of two fingers. He curls his fingers inside her and she lets out a quick, broken moan. It's almost like a sound one makes when they have just been hurt slightly, a quick ah!, only she doesn't pull away. She continues to make that sound each time he curls into her and grinds her hips down. It's the kind of moan that drives him wild. The kind of moan she never made in his dreams before, but that will now haunt his every fantasy.

He kisses her again, his tongue licking every corner of her mouth as he fingers her pussy. He adds three fingers, warranting an even sharper gasp from Akane. She pulls away, sucking his swollen lip, and he has to grab her hand to stop from cumming too early. Her cheeks are fully reddened. Her bra strap has fallen down one shoulder and her lips are swollen red, parted to draw in shakey breaths. She is gazing in his eyes now, eyes half-lidded. He curls three fingers inside of her harshly. “Ah!” her eyes screw shut, her breath becomes even more labored. Her entire body tenses at the pleasure. She rocks her hips down hard on his fingers, trying to fuck them.

“Shinya Kogami...” she breathes in his ear, thrusting her hips violently on his fingers. “I've always wanted you...” she moans, circling her hips desperately.

Kogami grabs her hips, stilling her, then lifts her off of him to slide his boxers all the way off. She stands beside him, her knees shaking, trying to catch her breath. She slips her panties off clumsily, almost tripping. Kogami catches her arm, then gazes. He reaches around to unhook her bra. It takes some fumbling and the two of them chuckle a bit before she helps him undo the final clasp. She lets her bra slip down slowly, trailing down her arms before falling away to reveal her breasts.

They're the most beautiful breasts he has ever seen. She seems just a little bit shy about them, pushing them together with her arms to hide them a little. Kogami finds it funny and way too fitting that Akane would suddenly be so shy about something.

“Come here...” he says on an exhale. She straddles him again, sliding his cock between the soaked fold of her lips. She just humps him, occasionally pausing and hinting at entry before sliding slowly along his shaft once more. 

Kogami feels insane. His skin is on fire and his brain is focused only on the slick of her wet folds against him. He holds the sides of her breasts. He cups them together, then takes the pink, hardened nub of one into his mouth. He ghosts his teeth on the nipple, gently, then licks it tenderly, softly, before moving and doing the same to the other.

He has always loved smaller breasts. Something about them makes his cock ache far more than huge porn titties. They feel real, natural, just enough to differentiate between his chest and a woman's. Akane's are so gorgeous. Shion had a joke going around that it's the gay part of him that is afraid of large breasts. But seeing Akane now-- stroking her, licking her-- he has no doubt this is a feminine, sexual, beautiful woman. And he is definitely, certainly, going to fuck her wet pussy all night long. The thought of creaming into this beautiful woman sends sparks through his groin. Akane continues to slide her pussy along his shaft.

Kogami feels her getting into a quick rhythm. She hesitates more at the tip of him, teasing as if to sink down on him before siding away. It drives him wild. She hesitates again and he grabs her lower back, pulls her against him fully. He angles her at the crown of his cock. She lines up perfectly. He feels her begin to sink down on him, but stops her, holds her hips there. So maybe he has a control and domination thing. So what of it? He feels Akane squirm against his firm grasp, notes to check her for bruises in the morning. He's too turned on to care in this moment. He holds her there, suspended on his cock, then uses his legs to thrust up inside of her. Once firmly inside, he sighs and releases his grip.

It's been a long time since he's been with a woman. The soft, wet walls of her vagina welcome him and he trembles at the way her every move and squirm twists her walls to grip and slide around him. Kogami allows her to pull away and sit firmly on top of him. He wants to watch as she rides him and she seems to want the same. 

Kogami tangles a hand in her hair to provide leverage. He watches her entire body move on top of him. She impales herself harshly, repeatedly, on his cock. Her moaning isn't quite moaning, even now. If he didn't know any better, he would think she's in pain. In fact, when she closes her eyes and rams down on him, whimpering and gasping, he pulls her chin up and forces her to look at him as she rides. No, it isn't pain. It's just the beautiful sound she makes when she is being held. Unbelievable.

He's close to climax, disappearing inside of her at an alarming pace. The slapping of their bodies fills his small prison cell of a room. He meets her every thrust, spears her deeply.

But he isn't finished. As amazing as this rough, fast sex is, he wants to slow it down. He tries thrusting into her slowly, hints for her to follow suit. She doesn't seem interested. It turns into an awkward joust where neither of them are on the same page.

“Akane...” he says breathlessly. “Wait...” he says, holding her hips, but not too harshly. She clings to him, continuing to thrust down on him hard and fast.

“No,” she breathes.

No? That strikes a nerve with him. That was some psychological thing he would surely need to dissect at a later date.

“No?” he growls. He grabs her hips firmly as she's at the crown of his cock. She squirms, even whimpers, at the loss of friction. He trembles at the way her cunt pulses around the head of his cock. He can't feel this at their feverish pace. He can't make out every pulsation, tremble, and whine that comes out of Akane. She pulls away from clinging to him, looks into his eyes. She looks pissed, maybe a little scared.

That did it. Definitely some weird psychological thing to dissect in the future. The look fires him up. But, still, he has to be sure.

“Do you still want this?” he asks, pulling his cock from her completely, holding her above him.

She whimpers, nods, squeezes her eyes shut and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him, harshly. He returns only soft strokes and licks. Slowly, he enters her, lowering her down on his aching member. He feels every inch of her, slowly, agonizingly, wet, warm... everything. She trembles around him. He feels her struggle against his hands, trying desperately to quicken the pace.

She bites his lip. Hard. He grunts and spears as deeply into her as he can, pressing her down on him and thrusting up. Slow. So slow. Then he holds her there and thrusts, deeply, barely pulling out of her, just rocking slowly inside of her as deep as he can reach.

He tastes iron on his lips and brings Akane in for another kiss. He can understand it now, maybe. It's too much like this. Too intimate. It leaves too much time to think, to feel, to wonder what lies after this, to remember who exactly it is he's fucking senseless.

He lifts her the length up his cock, then thrusts up into her like he did earlier. He decides he likes holding her up there. He holds her hips still and fucks into her from below, filling her folds, slowly pulling out all the way before burying himself all the way inside.

Akane moans. These are different moans, still slightly pained, but so much more vulnerable. Her legs are shaking as she dangles there, getting fucked, her lips finally calmed on his. Their kissing is now gentle, though he's bleeding, and their tongues stroke together, leaving long trails between their mouths whenever they pull away to gaze into each other's eyes.

“Akane...” Kogami breathes, feeling himself getting close to climax. He reaches down to where her clit is, swollen and exposed. He rubs her, one hand still firmly holding her hip.

He thrusts only fast enough to find sweet release, emptying himself inside of her. She grips him tightly, feeling his work on her clit, but not yet at the point of cumming. He pulls himself from her and lays her down on the couch, quickly moving between her legs. His cum is leaking from her cunt, thick and creamy. He growls, but ignores that part for now, instead locking his lips on her clitoris, flicking his tongue to get her to climax. Her hands bury into his hair as she squirms under him. He slips two fingers into her, fucking her softly with his cum still seeping out from her folds. Her pussy spasms around his fingers in a mostly silent orgasm, her breaths heavy and her hips thrusting up of their own accord. He licks his lips and sticks out his tongue a bit in disgust as he accidentally picked up and little bit of his own seed.

When he looks down at Akane completely spent, she's smirking at him. She saw.

“I always expected you to be an excellent lover, Shinya Kogami, but that was beyond my expectations,” she comments.

He stares at her, expressionless, then lies down by her side to hold her. She's on her back, mostly, and he faces her, one arm under her neck and the other playing with her breasts, her hips, her stomach, before sliding up her arms and rubbing his fingers tips with hers.

“I expected you to be a lot more...” he doesn't know how to word it. It's embarrassing. Stupid. Why is he telling her this? He looks at her, her eyes still wet from her intense climax. His heart feels like it has stopped. Everything in the word has stopped, except Akane, teary eyed, swollen lipped, naked in his arms, looking at him with a serious expression. “I want this,” he concludes simply.

Akane laughs, “Again? So soon?” She traces her finger along his cheeks, then dips her finger into his mouth. He welcomes the intrusion, swirling his tongue around her finger. He sighs as she rubs her wettened finger along his lips tenderly, suggestively. Then she takes the hand that's caressing his and pulls it to her mouth, licking and sucking on his finger. Her cheeks are impossibly flushed as she gazes at him, smiling as his finger disappears again and again inside of her mouth. Kogami feels his cock stir, almost painfully.

He is probably in love with her. It isn't this vixen god-sent version of her, either. It's the Akane he had always known, but this... the way she opened up with him so easily... what had he done to deserve this? If sibyl is right in any way, there is no way someone as terrible as a latent criminal could also deserve this.

He grabs her hand, brings it back to his lips. “I want this,” he says again softly, huskily, his lips brushing against her fingertips. His eyes flick back up to hers, “Forever.”

Akane balls herself up into his embrace, turning on her side to fully face him. She buries her face in his chest. He holds her, strokes her body, rubs her tenderly all across her back and sides. He feels her shudder a little under his embrace.

She doesn't answer. They both know it's a little sad and very impossible. There's no telling what the future holds. Kogami takes solace in the fact that Akane is right here, right now, and is asleep with her in his arms before he even realizes.


End file.
